Titus
by DahliasQuill
Summary: Hermione struggles to keep the secrets under the skin of her son away from the rest of her family. As everything she tries to hide unravels she is haunted by what once was and what has come to be. Just one question. Who is daddy?
1. Promises

Self made chapter image. 

She walked down the street carrying the baby boy with flaming red hair and piercing blue eyes. Every head turned as she passed. Not once did she hear an, "Aw! He looks just like you!" She was too happy to care about their wandering eyes. She walked into the market just down the street from her apartment. People in the store stared but would not look her in the eye. Not one dared to make eye contact even though she could feel their eyes. She stood alone in a vacant aisle, deciding between two brands of muggle formula.

There was a loud pop and she dropped the can she had been holding. Her motherly instincts told her to hold her baby close to her, protecting him from potential harm. A strong hand rested on her shoulder and a familiar voice whispered in her ear from behind. "Hold tight to Titus. We need to go back to the Burrow."

She felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tube, before she opened her eyes to the beautifully crooked house. She did not have long to admire it's grandure before the red-headed man pulled her inside by her elbow. Her son stared up at her with his fathers eyes as she rushed inside. The moment she had set a foot in the door a blood curtailing scream infected her ears. She held Titus close to her chest as she ran up the twisting stairs. The wailing became louder as she entered a room with a single bed.

Six red-headed men surrounded the fiery haired girl who was clinging desperately to a man with jet black hair and a lightning shaped scar. Her mother was dabbing her face with a steaming towel. For a while, she stopped screaming. She stared at the bushy haired girl holding the baby. She didn't stare in the same way those in the grocery had, she stared at her with love and pity in her eyes.

Hermione handed Titus to the single twin and walked over to Ginny, pulling out her wand. The girl let out another scream. Hermione waved her wand over the crying girl. She turned to Harry, "What happened?"

The boy with the glasses looked scared and confused. He opened his mouth to explain, but nothing came out. It was George who spoke up, "We were all just going about our daily business. Gin was still asleep. Considering it's Saturday, no one thought anything of it. But I was walking by and saw her sitting up, holding the back of her head. Then she just laid down and started screaming. I lifted her up and we found..." he paused while Harry lifted her upper body. Her pillow was drenched in blood which was previously unnoticeable beneath her blood-red hair. There was a bludger sized lump at the base of her scalp. "...that," George finished, pointing at the growth.

Hermione waved her wand over the absest. She siphoned the blood away and performed an invisibility spell on the back of Ginny's skull. The youngest of the red-headed troop yelped and jumped back in fear. Inside her head was what looked like a purple aardvark fetis. Everyone stood around Ginny in fear as she bit on to Harry's shoulder to stop from screaming. Even Hermione, who was trained for things like that, seemed slightly surprised and afraid, even though she saw things much worse than this on a daily basis. Mrs. Weasley began to cry.

Hermione turned to Bill, "Go get Luna and Xeno," she looked at Harry, "I need you to turn her over on her stomach," she turned back to Bill, "Tell him Gin has a Lethifold nesting in her head, they'll know what I need."

Hermione turned back to Ginny, who was now laying face-down, and began muttering incantations. The purple rodent-like creature began to shrink. Mrs. Weasley was absentmindedly playing with Ginerva's hair, tears running down her plump face. "Hermione?" she quivered, almost inaudibly.

"I can shrink it but I cannot get it out of her head without Derigible Plums. I believe the Lovegoods have a tree in their yard. Then-"

She was cut off by Ron, who let the fear escape in his voice, "Can't you just kill it?"

"No, not without harming her. Luna knows the severity of this, she won't be long,"

At that exact moment, Bill walked in the room followed by Luna who was carrying a basket of odd looking radishes. Hermione and Luna began placing the oversized radishes on Ginny's neck. Luna punctured each Derigible Plum with her wand. There was a loud popping noise and the Lethifold that had been in Ginny's head was now hovering over the Plums. Hermione held up her wand, pointed it at the creature and muttered "Expecto Petronum". A silver otter floated out and began to eat the slimy pest. Both Ginny and the Lethifold screeched out in pain. There was a loud bang and an explosion of magenta sparks and the Lethifold and the silver otter were gone.

Everyone stared at Ginny who was still clawing at her head, although silently. Hermione spoke up, breaking the unbearable silence, "She'll need to be attended to for the next few days. She will be extremely tired and desperately needs her rest. She will not make much sense for about a week, but the affects will wear off fully in about a week and a half," she finished, looking between Harry and Mrs. Weasley, who nodded simultaneously without taking their eyes of Ginny.

Hermione turned around just in time to see Ron take Luna by the hand and lead her out of the crowded bedroom. George handed her a sleeping Titus. It amazed her how he could sleep amid all that chaos. She smiled down at her beautiful son and followed George out of the room. She sat down at the small kitchen table across from Luna and Ron while George went to go fix them some breakfast.

Luna leaned across to stroke Titus's hair, "He's gotten so big since I saw him last," she smiled.

Hermione beamed at her, proud of her beautiful child. She glanced at Ron who looked at the boy and frowned. He still had not taken to his nephew. He was still upset about what had happened.

George set a warm formula bottle on the table next to Hermione. She reached for it and he slapped her hand out of the way and placed a plate of eggs and potatoes in front of her. He snatched the bottle off the table and sat down, taking the baby boy from her tired arms.

"Thank you George," she said, picking up her fork.

He smiled at her and looked back down at the baby boy. Hermione, Ron, and Luna all stared at him, dumbfounded. He, although, did not seem to notice as he was to busy feeding Titus. It had been the first time anybody had seen George smile without looking guilty since the war. After the first few moments of shock they went back to what they had previously been doing.

After Hermione and Titus both finished eating, George spoke. His voice was deep but soft as he gazed at the Weasley baby, "Thank you for letting me help with this little guy," George smiled from ear to ear and Titus mimicked him.

"I should be the one thanking you. I couldn't do this all on my own," Hermione sounded upset, her voice shook as if she was about to cry.

George took his eyes away from the laughing child and began to pet Hermione's hair. "It's okay 'Mione. Everything will be okay," his stunningly blue eyes stared into her Hazel ones, "I promise."


	2. Help

Self made chapter image.

Footsteps where heard on the stairs and a moment later, Percy walked into the kitchen. He saw George and Hermione sitting at the table, Titus in George's arms. He strode over to them in one long step and took Titus from George. Percy leaned down to kiss Hermione on the forehead. He tucked a lose hair behind her ear and smiled down at her.

"How you holdin' up 'Mione?" he asked.

She felt remorse fill her heart but tried not to let it show. Percy, however, saw the slight flicker in her eyes. Understanding what she was going through, he didn't mention it. "I am wonderful Perce. Thanks," she masked her true feelings with her breathtaking smile.

"Mind if I borrow the little man for a while?" he asked looking at Titus.

"Not at all. I really do need to get these potions started for Gin anyway, so that helps a load." she confessed, standing up from the table.

"Well thank you!" he chuckled in a very un-Percy-like tone, striding into the sitting room.

Hermione grabbed a few items from Mrs. Weasley's stores and followed Percy through the door.

Hermione was nearly halfway through the potion when the rest of the Weasleys decided to join. Ginny was, of course, still in bed. Bill sat in the arm chair next to Hermione by the fireplace. "Percy, do you mind?" he asked, extending his arms toward the amused Percy.

Percy handed Titus to Bill and looked at his watch, "Oh! Look at the time! I must be to work anyway," he scruffed the baby's hair and was out the door.

Bill had little Titus giggling away within seconds. Hermione turned to her son and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile. She was upset and it showed. "You're so good with him, Bill,"

"I love this kid," said Bill, beaming at Hermione, "I'd do anything for my little bro's little man!"

Mrs. Weasley walked in at that moment carrying a tray of sandwiches. She laughed in the motherly way she always did, "Not so little anymore, Sweetie. He's bigger than you now I reckon," she patted Bill on the shoulder and exited the room once more.

Hermione added the finishing touches to the potion and grabbed a sandwich. She looked around the room from her spot on the floor, "Where's Harry?"

"With Ginny," mumbled Ron through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Have they set a date yet for the wedding?" asked Hermione.

"Not exactly, but they are thinking about April," answered Mrs. Weasley, coming in from the kitchen once more.

"That's so soon!" Hermione replied. "Do they have any planning done?"

"Just the guest list. I believe they want a very quiet small wedding." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"That makes sense."

Glasses of lemonade floated to each person in the room. Hermione caught hers and sipped it contently. Mrs. Weasley strode over to Bill and held out her arms to him, "Now give me my grandson why don't you! Oh, come, you can have him later," she added while Bill hesitated.

She took Titus and sat down in her rocking chair on the other side of Hermione. She watched the woman who was like a mother to her make faces at her giggling son. She smiled, "It's a good thing he likes you all, 'cause getting passed around like this might irritate him if he didn't," she chuckled.

The boys laughed. Mrs. Weasley looked down at her in that mothering way that she always did, "It's a good thing he is a calm child," she glanced at Ron, "After having seven children of my own, I don't think I could handle a fussy baby,"

"That he isn't!"

"He must get that from you. His father was every sense of the phrase 'wild child'." Mrs. Weasley laughed.

-

Hermione was relaxing in her sitting room with a new book she had picked up at Florish and Blott's while Titus played with a toy hypogriff. At six months, he was set in his play rocker, newly able to sit up on his own. It had been two and a half weeks since Hermione had last visited the Burrow. She was starting to miss it's smell of home and it's inhabitants. Occasionally George, Percy, or Bill and Fluer would stop by and visit with her and Titus for a while. A few times George had even brought by dinner.

Hermione loved her flat, but it didn't feel like home to her, not with just her and Titus. She was lonely. It felt nice to have company but there was something about it that never felt quite right. It could've been the cold half of the bed or the second toothbrush in Hermione's bathroom. It could've been the pictures of two happy parents smiling at their newborn son. It even could've been the third placemat at the table that was sometimes occupied by George.

Titus started to chew on the stuffed hypogriff, creating slobber stains. Hermione chuckled at the adorable boy. She wasn't looking at him long before her attention was turned towards the window, where an owl was tapping on the glass. Hermione strode over to the window and perched herself on the sill. She recognised the owl as Errol, she Weasleys' old barn owl, almost at once. The snatched the letter from him and read while he waited for a response.

_"Moine,_

_Harry and I would like you to join us for dinner tonight at the Hogshead._ _We were in there just the other night_ _and old Abberforth has really fixed the place up,_ _with the help of his new assistant. You'll never believe who it is!_ _Well, anyway, see you around 7:30!_ _Harry and I will be there to pick you up._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. We have arranged for Fleur to watch Titus since Bill will be working late tonight._ _She'll need the practice!_

Hermione wrote a quick "_I'd love to_" on a small piece of parchment and sent it along with Errol. She then strode over the the spot where Titus was playing and picked him up from under the armpits, "Come on big guy. Mummy has to go get ready to go out with Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry," at the sound of their names Titus giggled and clapped his hands together.

It took Hermione ages to find something to wear. This was her first time really going out since Titus was born. She didn't realise how long it had been until she looked at the nicer side of her closet, which was covered in dust. Half of her closet was soon strewn across the furniture in her bedroom. Titus just sat in his playpen and watched while clothes went flying this way and that. Hermione walked out in a brown dress and a pair of matching wedges. "You probably think Mummy's crazy, huh?"

The boy just stared at her, mouth open.

Hermione looked down at her outfit, "No. I didn't think so either," she marched back in her closet and stared at her wardrobe.

After ten minutes she walked out in a natural waisted black dress and a pair of nude pumps. "What do you think Baby?"

Titus smiled his huge baby smile.

"Yea. I thought so too. Black ribbon in the hair to top it all off?"

He giggled.

She walked over to him and kissed his forehead before waltzing into the bathroom to finish up. She tamed her overly bushy hair with her wand and added a light finger wave. Hermione tied a black ribbon around her head, just behind her ears. She was putting the finishing touches on her make up when the doorbell rang.

She rushed to the door to let Fleur in. The beautiful woman stared at her from the doorway, "You look _magnific_!" Fleur walked in following Hermione to her bedroom.

"He's in here. The little guy was just helping me get ready," Hermione smiled at her.

"Vell he haz zertainly done a terrific job! Zere is just one zing missing," she appraised Hermione for a monent, "Ah!" Fleur dug around in her purse for a few minutes then pulled out what looked like a silver bullet, "I always keep zis with me. At all times! Gabrielle zent it to me from France,"

She opened the bullet and Hermione discovered that it was lipstick of the richest most radiant red. She let Fleur apply the lipstick. Just as she had finished, the doorbell rang yet again.

Fleur picked Titus up out of the playpen and flooded Hermione to the door as she hastily gave Fleur instructions. Hermione opened the door to see Harry and Ginny smiling at her. Ginny almost tackled her into a hug. When she pulled back she held her at shoulders length and examined her, "You look beautiful 'Mione," she smiled, "Has Fleur told you the good news yet?"

Hermione looked at Ginny confused. She turned to Fleur who was practically screaming for her attention.

- 


	3. Surprises

Self made chapter image.

"I'm pregnant!" Fleur sqealed.

Hermione smiled outwardly but was dredding the sure to for relationship inwardly.

-

Hermione stared at the entrance to the Hogshead, awestruck. Ginny had been right when she said Aberforth had really fixed the place up. The sign had a fresh coat of paint, the windows glinted without their usual layer of dirt and grime, under the windows and on the ground on each side side of the door sat curious little plants. None of the plants were familiar to Hermione, which she thought was rather odd considering she had received top marks in Herbology (she was top of the class, well, besides Neville).

Hermione heard herself gasp.

Ginny smiled at her, "I know! It's great, isn't it? Wait 'til you see inside!" she pulled Hermione in by the sleeve of her jacket.

Once inside, Hermione was greeted by the sound of laughter and the smell of hot food. The improvement on the inside was much more dramatic than it had been on the outside. The floors and countertops shone and wine glasses glittered. Sky blue tablecloths covered every table set with gleaming silverware and lit candles. The place was busy, which had never been a color the Hogshead had worn easily. Witches and wizards of all ages where gathered for dinner.

At that moment Hermione realised this had been the closest she had ever been to Hogwarts since the Great Battle that ended the Second War. Her heart sank in her stomach and her joy was shattered. Glimpses of red hair and green sparks flashed through her minds eye.

"Hermione! Ginny! Harry!" chimed a familiar voice from behind them, "What a pleasant surprise!"

Hermione had turned around to see the face of her fellow veteran and classmate, Neville Longbottom. Her jaw dropped. He had grown much taller since she last saw him, and the horrible gashes he had on his face during the war had healed and formed scars. Despite his worn appearance he seemed comfortable and happy, much unlike his boyhood awkwardness.

"Neville!" screeched Hermione, embracing him with a warmth that had been unfamiliar to her recently, "I thought you were in Tibet studying uncharted herbs? It is excellent to see you!"

Neville chuckled, "Tibet was great, but ever since the War, I have had a hard time staying away from Hogwarts. I came home a few months ago to visit Professer Sprout and dropped by to see old Aberforth on the way out. Age has been getting to him so I offered to help out a bit with this place," he gestured around the cozy little restaurant.

"Wait! You mean to say you did this?" Hermione looked impressed.

"Yea. With the help of Lavender of course,"

"Lavender? Lavender Brown? I haven't seen her in centuries it seems. You still talk to her?"

At that moment, Hermione heard that giggle that had irritated her so much in school as Lavender "I'm so freaking adorable" Brown walked up and placed her left hand on Neville's shoulder. I large diamond sparkled in the candlelight.

"Actually we are engaged!" she squealed.

Hermione was speechless. She couldn't help but stare at the large scar that started through Lavender's left eyebrow and ended at the corner of her mouth, sealing her left eye shut. Lavender noticed Hermione's wandering eyes. "You know, I'm quite proud of my scar," she said in a much less nauseating tone. "It shows that I survived. That wouldn't have been possible without you. Thank you."

Hermione remembered the sight of Fenrir Greyback digging into an unconscious Lavender. She had stunned him, diverting his attention. Hermione touched her right rib, feeling the soft spot that would never heal. Scars caused by dark magic were the only ones that would never heal.

Thankfully Neville took the moment to speak up, "Shall I show you to your seats?" he said ushering the trio to a table by a window overlooking a beautiful garden.

He magicked a vase of flowers onto the table and took their drink orders.

Once Neville had left, Ginny turned to Hermione excitedly, "Told you you'd never believe it! That last part was a bit of a shock to me as well though. For some reason I always thought he'd end up with Luna. Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown just does not seem like a likely fit," she shrugged.

Hermione was quite impressed with the quality of the meal. The mood seemed to become more and more relaxed as the night progressed and the wine flowed. The friends where joking and laughing as their plates disappeared. Over cheesecake and more wine the conversation grew serious, yet happy.

"Harry and I have set a date for the wedding," Ginny announced, holding her fiancé's hand, "May the second," Ginny watched Hermine anxiously.

Hermione couldn't help but look at the pair, awestruck. "That's..."

"Yes. The anniversary of the Last Battle," It was Harry who spoke up, "We wanted to take the horrible memories around the date and replace them with happy ones."

Hermione stared at him, speechless.

"Hermione," started Ginny, staring her straight in the eyes, "I would like you to be my maid of honour!" she smiled ear to ear, waiting for Hermione's response.

The bushy haired girl half choked on her wine. She muttered between coughs, "G-Gin.. I-I-I would.. B-b-be delighted!" she just barely accomplished a smile through her coughing.

"Yay! I knew you'd accept! Ron is of course the best man and Luna and Fleur will be bridesmaids. George and Neville will be groomsmen..." Ginny trailed off in a fit of wedding arrangements.

The rest of the night consisted of arrangments and plans and appointments to be made. Hermione was a bit overwhelmed but put on the false smile she had learned so well. All she could think about was her son back at home and his father who would never come home.

-

She kicked her heals off the moment she stepped foot in the door. Fleur was laying on the sofa reading one of Hermione's books. She peeked up over the back of the couch and smiled at Hermione, "How vas dinner?"

Hermione looked tired and windswept. Some of her curls were falling in her face and her lipstick faded away. She gave a soft chuckle, "It was definitely a lot for my first night out," she looked towards the playpen then towards the hall, "Titus asleep?"

Fleur nodded, "Sweet and sound," Fleur looked a bit overly excited.

Hermione slouched into the sitting room and plopped down into her favourite rocking chair. Seeing the book on Fleur's belly she asked, "Which book caught your interest?"

Fleur lifted it up in order for Hermione to read the cover. _What to Expect When You're Expecting_. Hermione nodded, "That's right. You're pregnant," she glanced back at the book, almost disgusted, "You can keep the book. I don't plan on having any more kids- ever."

"Why? Eez Tituz too much?" Fleur looked confused.

"No. He's a perfect little angel," Hermione looked at the wedding picture sitting beside her on a table, "It's just not a good idea when your husband lives in another country."

Fleur showed a little too much understanding. It was impossible that she could understand. She not only saw her husband everyday but she worked with him as well. She could have no possible idea what it was like to not hear from your spouse for months at a time.

Hermione found herself once again drowned in her thoughts. Fleur was jabbering away about her and Bill's plans for the nursery. Hermione just nodded and added a "how wonderful" and a "that's quite sweet" here and there. The bushy haired girl was brought to when she heard a tapping on her window for the second time that day. Fleur stopped mid-sentence as Hermione got up and let in an unfamiliar owl.

She unrolled the parchment it had delivered and read the all too familiar handwriting.

_Hermione,  
I have something very important to discuss with you. It is not something I wish to propose through writing. We will talk upon my arrival home. Sorry to be short but I really have been busy. I am lucky to be able to come back for the wedding. Although, Mum would surely hack my head off if I missed my baby sis's wedding._

Hermione could not bring herself to read the signature as fat tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill. Fleur sat in a position of elevating climax on the edge of the sofa. Her soft voice sang it's beautiful, melodic tone as Hermione appeared about to collapse in a fit of sobs by the window.

"Was that him?" her voice rang with concern and curiosity.

All Hermione could do was nod.

Fleur was up and by her side in no time. She put her delicate yet strong arm around Hermione's shoulders and settled her down into an arm chair by the window. The letter fell from her hand and lay abandoned on the rug beside the chair. Hermione absentmindedly fiddled with the seem of the chair as she attempted to speak through sobs of warm salty tears.

"T-t-this i-is hi-his chair. Was. This wa-was his ch-chair b-before he left us!" she cried into her hands for several moments before she began to calm down and wipe mascara tears away from her rosy cheeks. She turned to Fleur, looking like a confused child, "I never wanted to be a single mother. I never wanted to become a mother at nineteen. Period. Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?" she was screaming at that point.

Fleur was rubbing circles on Hermione's back. She spoke in a calm, comforting voice, "'Ermione dear, vou aren't a zingle mozer. Vou are ztill married,"

Hermione scoffed, "Yea. I'm still married. Read the letter. He wrote it as if he were writing a business partner. Not a single 'I love you' or 'I miss you' or anything to indicate that he actually gives a damn about his wife and child! He is supposed to help me with my baby. He is not a father or a husband!"

A tear fell from Fleur's eye and hit the ornate rug as she reached for the letter. She scanned the letter intensely. She looked up and pulled Hermione into a tight hug. "I know he is going to ask for a divorce. And I am going to accept gladly!"

"'Ermione," Fleur whispered in her ear, "vou are not a zingle mozer, vou have me, and ze rest of ze Veasleys, and 'Arry. Ve all love vou and Titus. Vou know ve're 'ere vhenever vou need uz,"

The two women sat holding each other desperately on the floor.

-

_AN: Thanks for taking your time to read. Please spare a bit more time and write me a review. Even review if you hated it!  
Your reviews inspire me to keep writing!  
Thanks:)_


	4. Friendships Tested

A/N: I apologise for the neglect I've left on my writing. Life has just been so hectic with school and progress with my book. Well I hope you enjoy! Also, I do not own anything from Harry Potter.

***************

Self made chapter image.

Over the next few days Fleur hardly never left Hermione's side. They were growing extremely close and Hermione was beginning to feel that she could confide in the tall blonde. There were, of course, some things that she told no one. And those things ate away at her every second of every day.

Hermione numbed her loneliness by helping Fleur prepare for the baby. Fleur was a bit overly excited for her child to come. She was only a month and a half along and she was already buying white furniture for the nursery and planning her baby shower. When Hermione was at that stage in her pregnancy she was still in denial. Fleur wasn't even far enough along to discover the sex of her baby and Hermione didn't even accept that she was going to be a mother until she could feel the baby moving in her womb.

A week after the two women found themselves connecting over their extremely different maternities, Fleur and Hermione sat on the floor of the Burrow's sitting room sorting through Hermione's notes and books on raising a new born and pregnancy. The room was filled with pink shopping bags stuffed with baby blue tissue paper. They sat there giggling at Titus's many baby quirks as they waited for Mrs. Weasley to return from retrieving something that got her through giving birth to and raising seven children; Two of which Fleur and Hermione where married to.

"Sometimes, when I'm reading, he will sit at my feet and play with my toes and make them dance. Then when I go put socks on he'll clap and laugh like it was HIS victory, not mine!" Hermione laughed.

Fleur's melodic laughter filled the room.

They stopped abruptly as they heard footsteps on the stairs. They turned anxiously, thinking it was Mrs. Weasley. Ron emerged from the stairs and froze stock still, staring at the mess of baby stuff. The girls looked disappointed and that set Ron on edge. The muscle in his jaw danced about, his brows furrowed, and his neck turned that familiar shade of red.

Hermione recognised the signs before he had time to act on them. She stood up and walked over to him, "Ron, please," these where the first words she had said to him since she had announced that she was marrying his older brother.

Ron grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her on the ground. Fleur gasped and pulled out her wand.

Ron turned, "Stay out of this! It does not concern you!"

Fleur huffed, "I vill NOT zit by and let vou 'arm 'Ermione!"

"I SAID THIS IS NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS!"

Ron disarmed Fleur as she raised her wand to hex him.

Hermione looked back across the room where she had left her wand. She looked back up at Ron, truly frightened. Ron had blown up on her countless times but he had never posed any physical threat let alone put a hand on her. This time he had a crazed look in his eyes that she had never seen before. She was too afraid to say anything. She opened her mouth but all that came out was a soft whimper. Well, there goes any chance of calming him down.

Ron aimed a kick at a cute little pink bag. It flew across the room with surprising force.

"I'm tired of all this god damn baby shit! It's sickening! You didn't have to go and let my brother knock you up! You shouldn't have married him! It should've been me! You should've married me! I was the one who has loved you since I was eleven fucking years old!"

Hermione pulled herself up off the floor. She placed a shaking hand on his cheek. "Ron,"

He grabbed her wrist and held on so tightly her fingers began to tingle.

"NO! Listen to me! I haven't said anything this whole time! I've been great about this! But now I'm tired of the bullshit! You said you married him because he's better for you, but I haven't seen him since your son was born. Have you?" he stared at her intensely, "Yea. I didn't think so. He doesn't do anything for you. I would've been there for you, but you left me for that git who left you! I would've been there for you through your pregnancy. I would've been after the birth of my own child, unlike my brother!"

"Ron!" tears dripped down Hermione's soft cheeks, "You don't understand!"

"Honestly Hermione! I think I understand you more than anyone else! I know you Hermione Jean! And I can tell that you're hiding something huge from me. Not just from me. From everyone. Probably from even yourself. I can see it everytime you look at that sodding kid!"

She used her other hand and smacked him hard in the chest, "You leave my son out of this!"

"Your son? Hermione! You are nineteen years old! You barely have a career! You should know that I was the only person who didn't whisper behind your waddling back when you were the size of a watermelon!"

Hermione glanced over at Fleur who was guiltily playing with a piece of parchment on the ground, refusing to look into Hermione's eyes.

"You left ME Ronald!"

Ron's grip on her wrist tightened and he growled through gritted teeth, "When?"

"When we found out Ginny tried to steal the sword," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"But I came back,"

The tension between them was so thick it could be felt in the air.

"But you still left,"

"But you forgave me,"

"It was never the same after. I wasn't yours anymore,"

he slowly released her hand. She watched a single tear fall from the face of the man who's heart she shattered. She heard a muffled sniff behind her and slowly turned to the sight of Fleur silently sobbing into blue tissue paper. She didn't hear Ron leave the room as she stared at Fleur, who refused to make eye contact. Hermione stared at her for a long time, tears streaking down her face.

It didn't bother Hermione that her family had said indecent things about her, the thing that really got under her skin was what she had done to Ron. _Had I really been so inconsiderate, so naive, that I had Ron feeling so betrayed? Had I really hurt the only living person that truly loved me so much that he had to resort to inflict physical harm upon me just to get my attention?_

What kind of person was I?

After a few minutes of silence, she walked over to the fireplace and picked up Fleur's wand. Fleur flinched as Hermione started walking back towards her. _Did she really think I would hurt my friend?_ Hermione handed Fleur her wand, handle first. Fleur stared at her, wide-eyed and appologetic.

"I don't care, you know," Fleur stared at Hermione, confused, "Nothing any of you said could possibly be worse than what I thought," Hermione paused, staring at her sneakers, "think."

Fleur opened her mouth three or four times, clearly unable to put words to the pity she was trying to express. Hermione set her wand down next to her, as she seemed unable to move, and sat on the well worn sofa behind her.

"Your're my friend Fleur," she seemed to relax a little at Hermione's words, "I value that. Whatever you said in the past doesn't matter to me."

Fleur didn't look up from her shameful position on the rug. Her tears cascaded onto the tissue paper in front of her.

-

Hermione couldn't bring herself to eat at the Burrow that night, not after what happened with Ron and Fleur's lack of communication. George, being the kind sole he was, brought over a plate of leftovers. He sat across from Hermione at her small kitchen table, taking the place of her absent husband, feeding Titus while Hermione shovelled meat pie into her mouth as if she had never eaten before. They sat in silence while Hermione scarfed down her dinner. George watched her animatedly and Titus giggled at the sight of his mother eating like an animal.

Soon, Hermione put Titus to bed and her and George sat at the table with much needed glasses of wine. They discussed the dramatic events if Hermione's day. Rather, Hermione vented while George listened with keen ears. Since the war had ended, George had become a good friend and knew when Hermione needed a break from being an adult. They soon were chatting away about the eccentric life of being joke shop owner.

"So how is that whole expansion business coming along?" Hermione asked with misguided curiosity.

George smiled at the question, but Hermione could she that agony in his eyes, "Great actually! Our products are flying off the shelves at Zonkos, all those rowdy Hogwarts students," he chuckled, "The Ireland branch is buzzing with drunk old codgers, and Fred's shop in Italy is doing better than ever,"

Hermione flinched at the name. Her heart ached with nostalgic longing.

George saw her reaction but was kind enough to pretend not to notice, "Some of our new products will probably be sending a few people your way at St. Mongo's pretty soon. But don't tell Mum that! She'll hack off my head and mount it on the fireplace!"

Hermione laughed at the image of Mrs. Weasley sitting in her rocking chair, sipping her evening tea with George's head above the fireplace, a maniacal grin on her face.

George and Hermione sat and laughed and laughed for hours, she melted with joy. Laughter truly was the best medicine for a broken heart.


	5. Fleur's Secret

Self made chapter image. 

_Darling,  
I am sorry to to say that my letter today brings nothing but bad news._

This morning, Hermione and Ron had a row. He hit her. I've always known he has and unstable temper, but I never thought he'd actually put her in danger. He loves her so much. I can tell it bothers her.

On another note, I am too far into my pregnancy to appearate and tell you this news in person. They finished their tests. The baby is in fact yours. I have no intention of leaving Bill. You and him look enough alike for me to get away with it. I know you are not a fan of kids, judging by Titus, so I hope you don't mind my decision.

It might be insensitive of me to ask, but I'd like you to be at the birth. I know it's a ways away, but all the precautions make it feel so close!

Bill is so excited for this baby. We've been trying for so long. It breaks my heart. I love him dearly, but it's not the same way I love you. So I have decided that this affair has to come to an end. I am going to try to rekindle the passion I once shared with my husband, and I suggest that you attempt to do the same with your wife.

Amour Toujours,  
Fleur

Her morning with Hermione left her absolutely devastated. She had betrayed her new friend before they had even grown close. _How could I be cheating on my husband? When did my morals leave me?_

She folded the letter and kissed the name scrawled across the ivory front. With a blue satin ribbon, she tied it to the leg of the distance owl her parents had given her and Bill as a wedding gift.

She heard the door open as she closed the kitchen window. Bill walked in and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "What was that?" he asked, hanging up his cloak.

"Jus' a letter zu my parents," she sighed, clearing up her stationary from the table, " I asked Mama zu come vor a vew days nex' veek. Is dat alright wiz vou?"

"It sounds lovely My Dear," Bill smiled and strode over to the cabinets and began to pull things out for dinner.

"Darling, you zon't 'ave to do zat. I can manage."

"It's okay, Love. I want to. Go ahead and rest." Bill was too kind, which broke her heart even more.

Fleur sat at the table, wallowing in her vast valley of guilt, sipping her cold tea. Bill had made a habit of glancing admiringly at Fleur periodically as he worked. She was beginning to feel self conscious and slightly suspicious. Bill quickly began to notice her skeptical expression.

"Ron and Luna will be joining us tonight for dinner," he admitted.

Fleur stared at him surprised. After the incident that morning, she had completely forgotten that Ron had Luna. It was strange how he had dove into another relationship when he had never really gotten over the bushy haired girl. According to Bill, Ron had loved Hermione since he first met her when he was eleven. How did somebody get over something like that. It was now apparent to Fleur what had happened inside Ron's heart to cause him to snap in such an insane manner.

At dinner, Ron showed no resemblance to the broken man Fleur had witnessed earlier that day. Although he seemed relatively normal, he refused to make eye contact with Fleur, which was not entirely abnormal. Hermione had once told her that he was too afraid of looking into her eyes for fear of rambling on like a naive fourth year.

Luna, however, was not in good spirits. It was rare that anyone ever caught her angry. Being the eccentric Luna, anger was a rather unusual sight in such mystic eyes. She appeared to be more confused than angry, but when she spoke, she had the tongue of a half sedated Horntail. If Ron were to simply brush her arm, she would snap back at him in a not entirely lucid manner, but her words could sting even the spitfire attitude of the Weasley's garden gnomes.

Bill seemed not to notice all the tension in the room, and if he did, he did a damn good job masking it. He was always one to push past awkwardness and make everyone comfortable. This quality was a huge reason Fleur had fallen in love with him. When she was just starting to work at Gringott's and knew very little English, Bill stood out in a crowd of men. He was the only one that didn't bend over backwards in foolish attempts to woo her. He was the only one who made an effort to make her actually feel at home and comfortable in her new lifestyle. He helped her with her English and never showed any unprofessional sign of admiration, until Fleur herself had fallen in love with the red haired man. Her love was passionate and true.

In the beginning, she was so awestruck and could never have imagined herself into the situation she was now wading through. She dropped her fork into her potatoes and stood up from the table. "Excuse me." She managed to calmly, but shakily stroll out of the kitchen before sprinting up the stairs. Once within the confines of her bedroom, she flung herself onto the bed she shared with her husband and began to wail, without consideration of casting a simple Mufliato in the direction of the door.

It would've been impossible to hear Bill's footsteps on the stairs over her sobs, but she knew he was coming and wasn't at all surprised when the door flew open and his powerful arms were wrapped around her petite frame. He didn't ask her what was wrong or even speak a word. He just lied with her shaking in his arms. She sobbed into his chest. She was completely encased in the hold of a man who could crush her in seconds with his mere physical strength. A man she could crush in seconds with the truth.

-

She woke up the next morning sore and aching. As she turned over to look at Bill, her back cracked loudly in a series, awaking him. His eyes fluttered open, his amber eyelashes glistening in the fresh, golden sunlight. The refracting light beams danced across her face, in celebration with the silvery glow of her skin. Bill would have been able to lay there and stare into her beautiful face all day if she'd have let him.

But now, she couldn't look into his eyes without feeling ashamed. Here she lay, in his bed, in his home, with his ring on her finger and his brother's child in her womb. The largest form of betrayal possible. She didn't have the heart to break his by telling the truth. She'd just have to learn to live with her mistake.

Fleur slid out from under Bill's hand and off the bed. She could no longer cry. Her eyes were dry from the previous night. She stopped half way across the room and let her silk dress fall to the floor. With it on, it was almost impossible to tell that she was with child, but as she stepped out of it, her slightly protruding baby bump was clearly visible.

Behind her Bill gasped, climbing out of bed. Within seconds she could feel his warm hands against her icy skin. Now is was her turn to let out a gasp as he gently kissed her neck. The spot where his lips met her skin burned and hairs raised on the back of her neck. He traced lines of fire up the small of her back to the nape of her neck. Kissing the the burning skin, his fingers ventured over her shoulder and found their way to her naked breast. She threw her head back in absolute desire. Her silvery blonde hair tickled his bare chest, driving his internal fire.

He pulled her off her feet and turned her around in one swift motion. There they stood, in the middle of the room, as far away from the bed as they were from the door, pressed together, chest to chest, his hands on her back, her calves on his, glowing in each others presence. She wiggled her tiny little feet to rest against his hips. She slipped her big toe into the waistband of his shorts and slid then dowm his leg, leaving them lying on the floor next to her dress. It had been long since she had shared such passion with her husband.

He ran his left hand down her torso and hooked it on the inside of her right knee. With his right arm supporting her back and hand cradling her head, he carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down on its edge. He forced her knees apart and began to caress the inside of her thighs with the smooth pink of his lips. He worked his way up the her hips, lingering directly below. Tears fell from her eyes as he passionately kissed her navel. He trailed up between her breasts, his hands finding home there, up to her collar bone, his mouth never leaving her now burning skin. His tongue traced patterns along her collar bone, up her neck, across her jaw, and found its way to the soft spot behind her ear. He ran his fingers through her hair throwing it out of the way.

She let out a pleased moan as she welcomed the pain between her legs. She pressed her hips aggressively against his as he fell into a familiar rhythm. Her back arched in delight and she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his head back. He stared at her, hunger in his eyes. She threw her head back and closed her eyes. Her knuckles turned white against his shoulders as he pulled forward.

He lifted her up and laid her head back down on a pillow on the other end so they could both be on the bed. She placed her petite hand over his heart, his muscles rippling under her palm. He kissed her forehead and stared lovingly into her grey eyes, "It beats for you."

-

She woke up later that afternoon, wrapped in the arms of her husband. She felt renewed, as she did at the birth of her marriage. She lay there silently and gently stroked Bill's shining red hair, bathing in the beauty of the moment. There was a sharp tap on the window. Fleur got up out of bed without bothering to get dressed. She flung the lace drapes open to reveal an over-sized owl that was all too familiar.

Her heart began to pound straight out of her chest. She silently opened the window and snatched the letter from the owl. She sprinted to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She pushed her back against the door and slid down, her bum resting on the cold stone floor.

The unread letter lied at her feet. All she needed was to read the signature for her to realise the reality that would be impossible to escape.

_Charlie Weasley_

**AN: So sorry to leave you with such a cliffhanger. I know it was cut off short but I couldnt keep this chapter down any longer. Enjoy! And as always, review:)**


	6. Connections

Self made chapter image.

Hermione woke in a panic, glaring at the clock. 3:27. Titus was screaming from the other end of the hallway. Hermione jumped out of bed and flew down the hallway. Something had to be wrong, Titus never cried. When she threw open the door, she found her baby boy laying on his back crying his deep blue eyes out. Steam was emitting from his ears, adding to the chaotic noise. Tears glistened on his crimson cheeks. Hermione held three fingers to his forehead. His skin burned her fingers like the contents of the Lestrange vault. Ignoring her blistering flesh, she held the boy close to her chest and apparated into the office of her supervisor at Saint Mongo's.

"Adolfus." Hermione gasped before the middle-aged woman had time to lift her head.

Seeing the purple steam swarming around the baby's head, Hermione's boss flicked her wand and a small crystalline bottle floated towards Hermione. The young mother snatched it out of the air and poured its contents into Titus's open mouth. In a matter of seconds he was silently sleeping in his mothers arms, the steam and heat vanished.

"Thank you," Hermione sighed, relaxing her shoulders.

"Come sit down Madam Weasley," the mousy woman motioned to a seat on the other side of her desk. Once Hermione was seated she began to speak in a more casual tone, "How have you been handling things?"

"Alright,"

The woman's black eyes saw through her lie, "Hermione."

Hermione shyed under her deep gaze, "The past year and a half has been rough. The war took a piece out of the hearts of everyone, but I've had an exceptionally difficult time adjusting. With my new family and the loss of so many that I wish could be a part of my son's life. I'm hoping the three father figures in his life will make up for the lack of his actual dad. But when people look at me, I can see the pity in their eyes. And I am rambling," Hermione's eyes dropped as a lone tear fell onto Titus's onesie.

The woman across from her did not interrupt or judge her. She merely sat and listened.

"My husband is coming back for his sister's wedding. He says he'd like to discuss something with me. I know he is going to ask for a divorce. It's not like he's a part of our lives anyway. I just don't want Titus to grow up in a broken home. He's already a war baby, he doesn't need that too. Do you think he can sense my fear? Do you think that's where the Adolfus came from?"

"Possibly," Hermione had not noticed the blue file under the hands of her supervisor until that moment.

"Is that his?"

Instead of answering the question, she opened the file and read from it, "Titus Fredrick Weasley. Born February 13, 1999. Mother: Granger, Hermione Jean. Father: Weasley–"

"Okay. Why do you have it?"

"Titus is a war baby. That has yet to be recorded." She had once again adopted her rather intimidating, professional manner. "What categorizes him as a war baby?"

"He was conceived during the Battle of Hogwarts."

* * *

"Sorry to dump him on you, but I've got a whole load waiting for me at work. This has been one hell of a week." Hermione said, handing Titus to George.

"It's no problem at all," George chuckled. "I love having this little guy around. Corrupting his innocent mind is quite amusing."

Hermione rolled her eyes jokingly, "Oh great! Another one!" They both laughed.

"So why are they working you so hard anyway?" George asked.

"I'm training to move higher up in my division. I'm going from Emergency to Trauma."

"Well, congratulations!"

"Don't speak too soon. I haven't been transferred yet. This training is tricky business and I'm pretty worn. "

"I'm sure you'll get the promotion. You've always been the brightest witch out there."

Hermione smiled, "Well thank you. And thanks for taking him. I'll be here to pick him up around eleven."

The bell jingled as Hermione walked out the door. George waited until he saw her disappear and heard the pop to turn around. He faced his shop. Without Fred, to George it only seemed gray, but the little man in his arms brought back all color to the world he created with his brother. He flicked his wand and miniature dragons buzzed around the room. Another swish and dancing leprechauns followed them. Titus giggled as the products flew from the shelves to form their own sort of party.

George held him up over his head and Titus grabbed at the tail of an orange dragon. It spit shooting stars into his flaming hair. George ran through the shop, dipping the laughing child here and there.

"I think I'll keep the shop closed today. What do you think?" Titus squealed. "Yea. I thought so."

* * *

As usual, Hermione arrived fifteen minutes early. She was rushed in and set immediately to work.

An epidemic had broken out at Hogwarts. Hermione was sent in to operate on kids she had once directed as Prefect. Every open wound or blistering soar reminded her of the war. She couldn't get through a half hour without flashing back two or three times. After about four hours she had to leave the operation room.

Hermione leaned against the cold stone wall and tangled her fingers in her hair, pulling her head down. On the opposite wall across from her, crouched on the floor, was Luna, her head between her knees. Her face was hidden behind her mop of yellow hair. Hermione could see her hands shaking and knew that it had to have been twenty times harder for this brave child. These were her classmates, her friends. During the war, Luna had actually lived with these people, cared for them during the battle, while Hermione had been running around with no company other than the boys that knew absolutely nothing about the world outside her protective enchantments. Luna had been there, in the heat of it all, mending battle wounds and closing the eyes of the dead. Her memories had to be far worse than that of Hermione's.

Luna had always been strong, but the war had broken her harder than it had anyone else. It had changed her completely. She was no longer the eccentric, bubbly child she once was. Her absent minded smile had been replaced by heartbroken eyes and worry lines. She had aged a lifetime in the past year. It was rare to hear one of Luna's oddities, and when they came, they were only halfheartedly stated, as if she no longer believed. Hermione worked along side her everyday for nearly a year, always waiting to hear her airy voice announce something absolutely preposterous. Hermione's expectations had always been dropped. Luna's voice was now cold and absent. It was obvious that she tried to make herself inviting but failed dramatically.

Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a sound shield around Luna. Luna looked up from the faded pink tile, her eyes puffy and her nose red. Her eyes had met Hermione's, and for the first time ever, they connected. They connected more than just physically. They understood each other. These women who couldn't be more different understood how the other was broken and changed. They walked down each other's timeline. Luna's icy blue eyes met Hermione's black ones in a cataclysmic collision of astrological chaos.

Hermione's heart shattered as she read the lips of the yellow haired girl inside a bubble, "I know your secret."

* * *

**AN:As always rate and review! I love to hear your comments:)**


	7. Lost Puzzle Pieces

Banner made by me.

Life was muted as she focused on the beads the sweat that dropped with a crashing pop! pop! She knew her face was as pale as her Healer uniform. Her mind was numb to the pain that her body was enduring. Her heart was pounding in rhythm with the pop! pop! of sweat on the cotton covered shoulders and the quick pmph. pmph. of sneakers against linoleum. Absently running, in no specific direction, and from nothing in particular. Running from nothing than her own secret. A secret that has become a lie. A misconception. A heartbreaking occurrence that'll forever destroy a family that never deserved anything but happiness but has never known anything but struggle.

She had to get away. She could not harm this family any longer. Her family. There was no where she could go that they wouldn't find her. She knew they'd look. They'd look and they'd look until they discovered her and dear little Titus. She might as well save them the excess trouble. She wanted to tell them the truth, but she couldn't. She couldn't break their hearts. She couldn't bear to see their faces. They'd find out eventually. Her husband was sure to figure it out. He was bound to leave any moment. She had no idea what a divorce was like in the wizarding world, or if there was even such a thing. But she was sure it wasn't pretty. There was no way he was going to stay bound to her for life. He wasn't even involved in their family then.

How could Luna know?

"I see it in your eyes," the familiar airy voice startled Hermione, "I saw it in your eyes during the war. I saw it in your eyes at the funeral. I saw it in your eyes after the wedding and when you were pregnant. And I see it in your eyes now."

Hermione stared at her, speechless.

"I'm the only one."

"You always were good at seeing what people try to hide. What do you know?"

"You're pretty good at hiding what you don't want people to see. I know that your life isn't what you're telling everyone it is. I know you feel guilty about something that happened during the war– probably the Last Battle. I know that your family isn't what it appears to be."

As quickly as she came, Luna left.

***

It had been four days since her confrontation with Luna, and it had been eating away at Hermione every second since. She had been so drenched in her concerns at that moment that she had no mind to realize she was actually drenched. The chaotic weather had been the least of her concerns as of late. She continued down the paved road unaware of her body shivering and her hair dripping. She saw through a glowing red haze. Her surroundings were filtered through her cloud of worry until she only saw what was necessary to make her way to pick up her child.

George had been consistently caring for Titus since Hermione began the rigorous training process that came with becoming a Healer. Hermione had been packing in every possible aspect of magical medicine in the past year and a half. In mere weeks after the last battle, she discovered the undeveloped human growing inside her, tanking her plan to return to Hogwarts to finish her education before partaking in a career path.

During her pregnancy, Hermione bought every book on magical healing she could come by (even some muggle medicine books), and began studying. She retained all information possible without direct experience. Due to her hard work and remarkable intelligence, she easily tested out of the remedial training courses and began shadowing the head of the "Emergency" department at St. Mongo's. Hermione soon moved from student to Emergency Technician. After quickly mastering the department, she began the transition into "Trauma" where she will start again as student.

Hermione had always wanted to be a Healer, but she never thought she'd be reaching her goal so quickly. She never imagined living in such chaos. It wasn't part of her plan. All of the chaos. All the pain. All of the struggle. All because of a kiss– a simple kiss– stolen from her when she was sixteen. A kiss that would never be forgotten. A kiss that could never be forgotten. At that moment in her life, it was the most beautiful thing she had yet to experience. She had no idea how it would change the course of her life forever. One kiss, then a second. Two kisses. Three years apart. Two people who never left each other's minds–until he left. One person. One constant memory.

-

_Red and green sparks flew by as she ran up the grand staircase. The steps beneath her were blown apart and she hung onto the steel riser protruding from the coarse concrete. Ron had gotten lost behind her and it would be nearly impossible to find him. There was no way she could stay out in the open without somebody to watch her back. She ran for the only sanctuary she knew the Death Eaters would have no knowledge of. _

She ran up eleven flights of stairs and emerged on the seventh floor corridor. A white flash came from a doorway at the end of the landing. Hermione sprinted silently to the doorway of her first magical home. The Fat Lady's portrait had been torn off its hinges and her canvas lied empty on the cold stone. She cautiously stepped through the portrait hole. The Gryffindor common room was empty. Hermione's soft footsteps found their way across the carpet to the stairway of the girls' dormitories. She loped up the stairs in one final hope for harbor. It didn't take her long to realise she was not alone in her old bedroom.

"I knew you'd come here." The owner of the familiar voice emerged from the girls' bath.

"How'd you get up here?"

"It's not the first time I've done it. Is it?" Hermione remained silent. "I know you remember 'Mione."

She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck and soon his lips. The lips so foreign yet all too familiar.

"Kiss me Hermione."

"Why?"

"Because I know our last kiss hasn't left your mind once in the past two years."

Hermione turned to face the red headed man. He lightly caressed her cheek. She eyed his lips greedily.

"Kiss me Hermione."

This time she gave in to his request. His lips fit perfectly against hers– as if they were formed to live there. The sweet perfection of that long awaited kiss was not brief. It was not snogging, for it was ignited by passion instead of lust. It was the reuniting of lovers who had yet to be lovers.

Their eyes connected as their lips seperated, his hand still on her cheek, her hand woven into his hair. "This may be our last moment together Hermione. I may die today."

"There is a chance that any one of us may die. A great chance."

"No Hermione. Not you. I will die protecting you if I have to, but you are walking away from this castle fully alive. "

"Fred! Don't speak of such things!"

"I wish not to.. Yet, such things are true."

"Then if this may be our last moment together, let's make it last."

"How so my love?"

"Let's create something beautiful. Lets be as one. I've been waiting for you Fred."

With that, she began unbuttoning the collar of his shirt. Once completely undressed, he pulled her in, pressing her warm breasts against his bare chest. He kissed the top of her head once then lifted her up from under her bum. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, feeling the sweet pain of the innocent moment. He lay her on the floor, her back arching. She pressed her hips against his and he let out a soft moan. The friction of their blaze against the rug left burns on her back, while she left deep gouges on his.

He wrapped his arms under her armpits and hooked his hands on her shoulders, her calves still pressed against his lower back. He lifted her and set her back against the icy window. She gasped at the cool sensation against her hot skin. She slid her hand against the glass, leaving a clear streak in the foggy mess. She rested her head against the window, her bosom filling with pleasure. Fred rested his arms against the glass by her head, from fingertips to elbow. The only things holding her up were her legs pulling his pelvis toward her and the rocking pressure of his core.

He pulled her off the steamed glass, peeling her damp skin away from its frozen surface. They fell back onto a nearby bed, sending a shooting pain through her abdomen. He held tightly onto her waist as he guided her against his body. His rough hands worked their way up to the pearly orbs waiting for him on her chest. He handled them as if they were precious pieces of china, delicate and fragile. Removing his hands, he propped himself up on his forearms, cresting a burning train on her skin with his lips. They lingered on her chest before they made their way up to her neck and finished by kissing her softly on the lips.

Fred pushed his body weight against Hermione's, flipping them over. He grabbed her knees and pressed them apart until the outsides touched the course blanket beneath them. He pulled her right knee up and pressed it against his shoulder. They swayed in a lovers quarrel, forever embedding the beauty of their love into the mind of two lovers that only foresaw tragedy.


	8. Cold Stone Cold Eyes

Self-made image.

I do not own anything from Harry Potter. That is courtesy for the brilliant J.K. Rowling. This chapter contains pieces from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, chapter 31, The Battle of Hogwarts.

_The two lovers ran from the seventh floor covered in sweat, fear in their eyes. Hermione sprinted towards a dueling Ron, unable to release Fred's clammy fingers. He pulled her into his chest._

"Now is the time that we must part. You have a duty and I shall do my best to protect you. Every spell I cast is in favor of you, so that you may walk away from this horrible place and return only as a student. We will meet again, once the Dark Lord has been vanquished. Okay?"

Hermione nodded, a tear falling down her dirt sodden cheek.

"Meet with me, in the room of our pleasures. Escape from the victorious so that I may place a ring on your finger. I am going to marry you Hermione Jean. You will be my wife. I promise!" He gently squeezed her hand then ran off in the opposite direction.

"Stupify!" Hermione shot the Death Eater Ron had been dueling out cold. "where have you been?" she asked.

"I lost you when the staircase blew apart! C'mon. We need to find Harry before he does something stupid."

"Here. Take some of these." Hermione said pulling basilisk fangs out of her handbag. "I think I hear him. Sounds like Aberforth's yelling at him. Hurry!"

Harry nearly ran into them as they were about to round the corner.

Harry looked as bewildered as they.

They discussed the happenings of their absence, leaving out the separation part. Hermione felt slightly guilty for not filling them in on her whereabouts, but the middle of a battle was not the time to tell secrets, especially when one of the trio is in love with the girl who just lost her virginity to his older brother.  


_Hermione froze as she heard Fred's voice bouncing through the corridor. Her heart pounded through her chest. Fred and Percy were dueling Death Eaters. They had gotten into the castle. Harry and Ron bound past her, and she too, snapping back to reality, followed in their wake._

Everything around Hermione exploded. Her eyes were wrenched away from her lover, who had been glowing with pure joy.

Harry yanked Hermione off the ground. She was unable to take her eyes off the huddle of red headed men. From a distance she could hear Percy screaming. Her body went into shock and her insides threatened to penetrate the surface of her skin.

Fred was gone. He would never put that ring on her finger. She stared at him. She could see the bulge in his breast pocket. She knew he was never joking. He was serious. He had always intended to marry her and now he never would.

She waited until Harry yanked Ron off Fred and ran away from the wreckage. Hermione knelt down beside Percy who was still clinging to the front of Fred's robes. She looked at him, knowing he'd understand. He nodded then pulled the small white box out of Fred's pocket and handed it to Hermione. She closed her hand around the box, unable to look inside. Instead she stared into Fred's cold, glass eyes.

"He'd want you to have it," Percy's voice dropped down a key, "Hermione, no one can know. Do you understand me?"

She nodded, knowing it would bring pain to their family.  


Hermione continued down the cobbled street, her fingers clasped around the cold ring in the pocket of her cloak. She would never be able to forget those eyes. The moment that stole her future.

Bells jingled as she walked through the front door of the twins' shop. She could hear giggling somewhere nearby and knew that leaving Titus with George was a great idea.

"Hello, 'Mione!" George exclaimed, wearing an ear to ear grin.

"Hello, George. And helloo Big Boy!" she said, smiling at Titus, who was bouncing happily in George's arms. "Thank you so much for watching him."

"It was my pleasure. It's almost like having Fred around."

Hermione froze, her stomach dropping. _He couldn't know? There was no way for him to know... Right? _Hermione thought to herself.

"Don't get your wand in a knot, Hermione. I'm not going to break down and fall into a deep depression every time his name is mentioned. This little guy is actually helping me deal with it. Aren't you?" George joked, rubbing Titus's head. "He reminds me so much of Fred. Pretty soon we're going to have a new little Fred Weasley running around wreaking havoc!"

"Oh great! As if I want my son to be anything like his uncle!" Hermione played along with a grin, still tense and on edge.

"Don't deny it, 'Mione! You secretly loved ole Freddie."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Hermione bantered, taking Titus from George's arms.

"See you tomorrow. Don't deny me my new friend!" George shouted as she headed for the door.

"That I certainly won't. Until tomorrow!" with that, she left.

-

The scorching beads of water beat down on her cold skin, leaving pink specks on the porcelain surface. The filtered water mixed with the salt that covered her face. It washed away the remnants of hours of crying. Sitting and staring at her baby boy, letting the tears flow endlessly, as he watched her, observed her, confused. She hadn't been sobbing. No, that would've scared Titus. Just simply crying. Letting her emotions escape her body in the form of salty droplets of water.

The hot water did not wash away her sorrow as she had hoped. Instead, she sat with her head leaning against the cold stone, numb to the burning sensation pounding on her shoulders. The pain of her raw skin distracted from the confusion of her heart. Of all the riddles Hermione Granger had solved, the riddle of the broken life of Hermione Weasley seemed like a task impossible to defeat.

She sat wallowing in the depth of her destroyed love. Her heart had been rent apart too often. She knew what was happening miles away. She knew her husband never felt any true affection for her. And she knew, somewhere deep in the back of her mind, that Luna also knew. Luna knew on some crazy notion. Some completely insane understanding of the way people worked had told this fiercely intuitive girl that Hermione Granger had married the wrong Weasley. Luna had this insane theory that the only thing worth living for was her ten month old son, and if it weren't for him, Hermione would've fallen long ago. That fact that Luna knew all this frightened Hermione. She felt violated. Luna had breached the security of her mind.

Luna had breached the security of her mind.

_Luna had breached the security of her mind!  
_  
Hermione's eyes flew open with the sudden revelation. She slammed her palm against the water valve, shutting of the sanctuary off her pain. Luna had breached the security of her mind.. Luna. Of all people, Loony sodding Lovegood.

Hermione yanked the emerald towel off its post and wrapped it around her body. With a loud pop, she was gone.

-

Ginny woke with a start after hearing the sound of displaced air. Looking in the general direction of the noise, she saw a blurry figure that shouldn't have been there.

"Ginny!" she heard the familiar voice shout.

She blinked a few times, trying to gain focus. Standing at the foot of her bed was a soaking Hermione Weasley, wearing nothing but a bath towel.

"Hermione! What the hell are you doing here? It's three in the morning!" Ginny moaned angrily. "And what happened to your clothes? You're dripping all over my carpet! This better be important!"

"Luna!" Hermione began.

"What about her? Are you finally starting to regret leaving Ron now that he's almost happy?"

Hermione flinched a little bit and noted never to wake Ginny again. The girl knew how to hit someone where it hurt.

"Luna is a legillamens! Thats how she always knows everything we try to hide from her!"

"Yea. So?"

"So it's true? How come no one ever told me?"

"Because it's irrelevant!" Ginny yelled. "Now tell me why you are rudely aparating into my bloody apartment at three in the sodding morning!"

"There is something I need to tell you." Hermione confessed, suddenly fascinated by the baby pink polish on her toes.

"If you're going to try and tell me something else obvious and irrelevant like my hair is red then–"

"I slept with your brother!" Hermione shouted, cutting Ginny off.

"Well I hope so! You are married to him after all and have a child together." Ginny said coldly.

"I'm not talking about my husband. Before him." Hermione said, ashamed.

"Well then, no wonder Ron is so hung up on you!"

"Not Ron."

Ginny stared at Hermione dumbfounded. "I have six brothers. You are telling me that you have had relations with half of them?"

Hermione continued to stare at her feet.

"Who?" Hermione felt the anger that Ginny made no attempt to conceal hit her with a wave of guilt.

Hermione said nothing, afraid of the fiery redhead sitting in front of her.

"George?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Bill would never sleep with you. You are dirt compared to Phlegm."

Ginny's sudden hatred for her sister-in-law sent stabbing pains through Hermione's stomach.

"Please don't tell me it's Percy. I was always afraid of you too hitting it off." Still nothing from the bushy haired girl.

Hermione's black eyes shot up to meet Ginny's shocked ones as the angry woman gasped. She barely mouthed the word "Fred?"

Hermione nodded, a single tear falling from her face, leaving a dark spot on Ginny's gold blanket. Ginny stared at her, her face clear of any emotion. Over the years Hermione had learned that an emotionless Weasley was far from good.

Hermione twirled her wand, conjuring up a stone basin. She lightly placed the tip of the wand to her head and pulled it away slowly, a silver thread following in its wake. She let the memory fall into the basin just before it floated over to Ginny.

"I don't want to watch you have sex with my dead brother." Ginny said dryly, looking at the basin levitating over her lap.

"That's not what the memory is. Please just look. It's important."

Ginny stared at Hermione for a long while, analyzing her. After a few moments she nodded. After a slight hesitation, Ginny placed her face slightly into the water, allowing the memory to envelope her.

-

Ginny watched as an eighteen year old Hermione Granger threw up into the toilet of the Weasley's second floor washroom.

_"That's six days now." Hermione whispered to herself. "This can't be just a little bug."_

She checked her watch. Six twenty-three a.m. Hermione's eyes suddenly grew twice as large as normal as she continued to stare blankly at her wrist. She managed to push herself up off the ground and walk over to the sink. She splashed water over her face and rinsed her mouth. She forced herself to look in the mirror. Her skin was still slightly green and her cheeks looked hollow. The skin around her eyes were dark and her lips were pale. Her hair was darker than its usual light brown self. She truly looked sickly.

"Okay Hermione," she said to her reflection, "you can do this. One little incantation and you'll be able to throw that theory aside."

She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it slightly before unbuttoning her flannel nightshirt and pushing it to the side to reveal the entire front of her torso. She picked her wand up off the counter and placed its tip at the top of her belly button, her hand shaking tremendously.  
  
Revelio.

_The skin over her abdomen faded until it was translucent, allowing her to see beyond her body's protective surface. Sure enough, swimming in the sanctuary of her reproductive system was a glowing orange light, revealing a new, pure, growing life within her._

Hermione sank to the floor, not bothering to re-button her shirt. She wept. She sat there and wept silently.  
  
Ginny watched from the doorway, feeling like an intruder. She turned her head away from her weeping friend. She refused to watch. And in her refusal, she barely caught the last words that had escaped Hermione's mouth before Ginny found herself sitting in her bed once again.

_"Fred, you promised!"_

-

Ginny stared at Hermione, who was fiddling with a simple diamond ring. One Ginny knew to be one other than her wedding band.

"Titus Fredrick Weasley," the words fell from Ginny's mouth in a soft whisper, "Titus Fredrick Weasley."

Hermione stared at Ginny and watched her friend think through the riddle.

"Titus is Fred's son?"

Hermione nodded. She extended her hand towards Ginny, her thumb and index finger holding the ring out to the only Weasley daughter. Ginny took the ring and examined it.

Hermione finally spoke, tears flowing from her eyes, "Fred was going to propose after we won. We were supposed to meet in the Gryffindor girls' dormitories once all the fighting stopped. I watched him die. I watched him die only moments after we parted ways. Once Harry and Ron had left, Percy reached into Fred's pocket and handed me the ring. He told me no one can ever know."

"Percy was right."


End file.
